Excuse Me, Miss
by GoldenAerie
Summary: A small elf looks for a champion to save his king by running the Labyrinth. Jareth, OC, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Excuse Me, Miss…**

NOTE: Leave me your comments!

 **1**

The dogs took off down the trail, ducking into the woods, to chase rabbits. It was a cool October afternoon and the shady areas of the trail through the woods still retained frost from the night before. Dale, an older man very near retirement, trudged along the trail with his assistant, Holly, following behind him. This was part of their daily routine, walking the dogs and "talking business". After the walk, Holly would drive Dale and his two dogs home, finish any errands, and then go home.

"I forgot to tell you that Hudson has a vet appointment on Friday at 10am" Dale finally said. Usually these walks were fairly quiet and any "business talk" was essentially Dale reminiscing about this or that. Holly pulled out her phone and made a quick note on her digital memo pad.

"What's he going in for?" Holly asked.

"The doctor wants him in for a rabies shot since he's four" Dale replied. The older man pulled on his billed knit hat to block the sun that drifted in between the leafless branches. Dale ran an advertising company in the moderately sizable city of Hinesworth. The company was slowly being taken over by the younger partners, but Dale still spearheaded some of the older long-term clients. Holly was just his assistant. She had always meant for the position to be temporary until she could sell her work as a novelist. After five years, she was still just an assistant trying to finish writing some books.

Ahead of them, the two dogs, Hudson, a brown Labrador, and Ripley, a silvery weimeraner, shot across the trail after a rabbit. Dale stopped and laughed. Both dogs had tongues flopping around and looked to be having a good time.

"Go get that rabbit boys!" Dale yelled after them. The dogs tore into the woods until they vanished behind some brush. "I don't think they'll ever catch one of those rabbits."

"You never know" Holly replied. "What happens if they do?"

"Just take it home, clean it, cook it up, serve it to them…" Dale said with a shrug. He moved again, continuing on down the trail. The trail went into the woods deep enough to that any city sounds were lost and signs of people were almost completely vanished. The trail was an old running/skiing trail, depending on the season, and was not usually kept up by anyone other than those who used the trail. The dogs ran back and forth, into the woods, onto the trail, running ahead, and falling behind after finding a new smell. Holly had leashes for them, but they were often not needed on this particular trail since it was a little "out of the way" for most people in Hinesworth.

The trail was always pretty, even in the dead of winter. Dale made it to a small marker at a fork in the road and whistled for the dogs. The marker was nailed to a tree and it announced '1.5 miles. River Trail. Rock Castle Trail.' Beneath the marker was an old large tree stump that was worn from people using it over the years as a place to sit or adjust boots or whatever. Currently, a small man stood on it.

"C'mon, boys!" Dale called out. The dogs trotted ahead of him as he started to go back the way he came. Holly looked at the small man, then at Dale. The small man was not a dwarf, but just a miniature version of a tall man in strange clothes that almost looked like something out of an Arthur Rackham illustration with very long pointed ears. If he was the size of a normal man, he would be quite handsome. "Holly, you coming?"

"I'm just going to get a picture, Dale" Holly called back to him. The small man removed his bright red cap and bowed slightly. Dale didn't seem to even notice the peculiar man on the stump.

"Excuse me, Miss" The man said lightly. "I am in search of a champion."

"A champion?" Holly repeated. Dale and the dogs were rounding a corner. "What? What do you mean?"

"My name is Sorrel and I'm looking for a champion to save us" The small man said with a hopeful smile. "Are you a champion?"

"I'm an administrative assistant" Holly answered. She internally cringed at the lame response. She was simply trying to figure out the little man. "Are you real?"

"Of course I am" Sorrel answered. He demonstrated by dragging his foot on the stump, making a light scraping sound.

"I don't think Dale saw you" Holly said checking over her shoulder for him. Sorrel gave her a big smile.

"Only the special humans can see me" Sorrel said proudly. "You must be a champion. Come with me. Come help us."

The small man jumped down from the stump and began to pull on Holly's hand. Sorrel's shoulder's came to Holly's knees and for being so small, he seemed fairly strong. Holly dug her heels into the ground and pulled her hand free from him.

"Hold on" Holly said a little horrified. "I'm not going with you."

"I've been waiting for 5 days for help" Sorrell said. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "You're the only one who has seen me."

"I—" Holly muttered unsure of what to say. Sorrell fixed her with a terribly frustrated and sad look. "Let me take Dale, and his dogs, home. I'll come back and hear what you have to say."

"Promise?" Sorrell asked. Holly's mind swirled in confusion and curiosity. It was a mixture that easily made her mind run wild.

"Yes" Holly said firmly. Sorrell climbed back onto the stump and sat down cross-legged. "I'll be back, right here."

"Today" Sorrell stated. Holly nodded 'yes'. The small man gave her a big smile and looked relieved.

"I'll try to be fast" Holly said before heading down the path after Dale.

Holly's head had been spinning since she left Sorrell on the trail and it continued to spin, almost as if she was in a daze, when she dropped off Dale. He let the dogs out and they raced each other to the door of Dale's large house.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Dale said with a brief wave. He shut the door and disappeared into his house. Holly took a deep breath, trying to clear her head. She was trying to figure out what had happened on the trail. Had the little man been real? Was it a prank, like a candid camera prank? She pulled away from Dale's house and headed for the trail. It bothered her that she was so unsure.

It took a long twenty minutes to get back to the trail head. By the time Holly parked, she was certain that she had imagined the small man. She grabbed a small flashlight from her glove compartment and the spear-head knife she kept hidden next to the driver's seat. If the whole thing was some kind of elaborate prank or some kind of crime-thing, as her mind generalized it, she wanted to be ready. She looked around at the trees ahead of her car. The forest seemed a little darker now that she was here alone.

"Why do I do these things?" Holly asked herself as she stuffed the knife and flash light into her coat pockets. She left the car, locking it, and hurried down the trail. Her better part was yelling at her. _This is the dumbest thing you could be doing. You don't even know who this Sorrell guy is. What if he wants to hurt you? Yes, you have no problem defending yourself, but he's so small…like the size of a…kid or something. What if a bear is on the trail?_ Holly trudged down the path, ignoring her own thoughts.

She picked up the pace and soon found herself approaching the 1.5 mile marker. Two trail runners came running back from the River Trail. Holly watched as they ran past the stump and past Sorrell, who was leaning against the stump looking a little bored. The runners nodded as they passed Holly and she nodded back. Sorrell smiled when he noticed her and, almost as if he had been lifted by strings, he simply leapt onto the stump.

"I'm glad you came back" Sorrell said. "Come with me, Champion."

"Wait a second" Holly said. "I said I would hear you out. I didn't say I would go with you."

"But, we need you" Sorrell said with a concerned look. He took off his red Robin Hood cap and watched her with sad eyes. "Our king was taken away and we are unable to rescue him. We need someone to save him."

"Where was he taken?" Holly asked. She barely noticed that her brain had shut its mouth. "Why was he taken?"

Sorrell jumped down from the stump and put his hat back on his head. He pointed at the center of the stump. "He was taken to the Labyrinth and you must reach the castle beyond the Goblin City to help him." His other finger touched the edge of the stump. "We need you to go through the Labyrinth." His finger zig-zagged to his other finger. "We were granted permission to find a true champion. Will you help?"

"You want me to go through a maze?" Holly asked.

"You must travel the Labyrinth" Sorrell emphasized. "The kingdom is large and you will have to get to the castle beyond the Goblin City." Sorrell reached into his pocket and pulled out a green jewel. "I can give you an emerald as payment."

"An emerald?" Holly asked. She felt completely dumbfounded by the whole thing. Here was a little man talking to her about a king and a mysterious Labyrinth. Sorrell held out the emerald and smiled. She felt hesitant to take the emerald. The late afternoon sun caught the jewel and it glimmered beautifully. "Is that real?"

Sorrell simply held the stone out to her. She squatted and took the stone. It was nearly the size of her thumb.

"Thank you for accepting, Champion" Sorrell said with a smile. He shoved his hand into a large belt pouch.

"What? I didn't—" Holly said. Sorrell opened his clenched hand, revealing white powder pulled from his pouch, and blew it in her face. Holly's eyes naturally shut tight and she felt herself suddenly falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Holly's eyes fluttered open after she landed with a thump on dusty ground. A light breeze blew dust and dried leaves around. Holly pushed herself up. Her face and body ached from the sudden drop into….Fairy Land? She found herself near a very high stone wall. What was once a garden surrounded her. She stood up and looked at the old stone fountain. Water wasn't moving through it. Instead the water was green with algae and it had a dank smell about it.

"What the hell?" Holly said to herself. The plants were dead. The trees that were around her looked black and old. Holly moved around. "Hello?! Hello!"

"Hello" A slow old voice said. Holly turned around and found an odd looking old man sitting near a tree. His grey clothing made him appear to almost be part of the tree until he stirred, looking at her. "Hello."

"This is going to sound silly" Holly said. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Hello" The old man said again. He looked as if he were trying to stand up and to Holly it looked almost as if he were breaking free of the ground.

"Let me help you" Holly said offering her hand to the old man. His old bony hand firmly gripped her hand immediately and she pulled him up to a standing position. She heard the sound of bones popping, or was that the sound of branches breaking? Regardless, it sent a slight shiver down her spine.

"Hello" The old man said. He shook slightly and didn't let go of her hand. In fact, his grip tightened.

"Uh…I'm Holly. What's your name?" Holly asked. The old man repeated his slow, grumbling hello and closed his eyes. With great effort he stepped forward. His knees wobbled and he nearly sank to the ground. Holly grabbed him around the waist and held him up. "Whoa! Easy there, Mister. Don't want to hurt yourself." She let him take a few more steps. While old, slow, and incredible unstable, he seemed to want to move towards the large stone wall. "Do you know where we are?"

"Hello" The old man trembled. He looked to be slightly relieved when they were next to the wall and he was able to touch it with his free hand. "Thank….you."

Holly gave him a smile. He had long white hair and an aquiline nose. She couldn't tell much about him, but he looked as if he had once been a proud man.

"What's your name?" Holly asked.

"I…must" The old man said slowly. "Help."

"I need help" Holly replied. "This tiny man asked me to be a champion and he gave me an emerald. I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I think I have to go through a Labyrinth. Do you know where that is?"

"Labyrinth" The old man said patting the wall. "Here."

Holly looked up at the wall. It was far too high to climb over. "The Labyrinth is here, huh? Is there an entrance to it?"

"Yes" The old man replied. He looked a little more invigorated now and Holly pulled free of his grip on her, letting the wall support him. She looked around for a door of some sort. She didn't see anything.

"How do we get beyond the wall? Where is the door?" Holly asked. She stepped forward and knocked on the wall. "Hello? Anyone home?" The old man turned to look at her. Dirt and dust fell from his head as he moved. "What?"

"Door" The old man said looking beyond her. "I…must…help."

Holly looked in the direction he was looking and saw a door that had not been there before. She took a few steps over to it and smiled. "There it is; the door."

"Wait" The old man said reaching for her. Holly inwardly sighed. The old man desperately wanted to go with her. She could see that written across his old wrinkly face. _He moves so slowly_ , Holly complained to herself. She rubbed her forehead, an unconscious gesture of to calm herself. She moved to help him as he insistently stepped her way.

"Come on, Grey Man" Holly said. She helped him over to the door. His left hand fisted up and wobbled. Holly nodded and knocked on the door. She could understand the gestures this old man was giving her. The door opened of its own accord, sounding like stone scraping against stone. Holly and the grey man moved through the door and it closed shut behind them.

The passageway looked the same when Holly looked left and then right. The grey man held onto Holly with a strong grip.

"There is…a magic…spell" The grey man said almost breathlessly.

"Do you know which way to go?" Holly asked ignoring him a little bit. _Of course he doesn't. He just spent the last billion years out there by that tree._

 _"Oh my" A voice boomed from behind Holly and the grey man. It took a second, but Holly turned. No one was there. "Are you the champion sought out by Sorrell?"_

 _Holly looked to the right. No one was there._

 _"Who's there?" Holly called out. The grey man seemed agitated next to her._

 _"You're wasting time" The voice boomed. Holly's head moved left and right, up and down, yet she saw no one. "You won't get far with that old thing." Holly frowned and looked at the old man, who looked as angry as he could manage. "You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or you will be doomed to stay forever."_

 _"Geez, this day just keeps getting better and better" Holly said sarcastically. The voice laughed and faded away. It had been a handsome voice that had the lingering undertones of villainy. Holly stepped to her right with the grey man and found her feet tethered by something. It was far too late to do much about it. Holly and the grey man tumbled to the ground in a heap. "Sorry."_

 _The grey man was lying in a heap, reminding her of a pile of laundry. Vines had wrapped around their feet and were trailing up their legs. Sitting up, Holly pushed at the vines that were slowly tightening like snakes. She pulled out her knife, glad to have grabbed it and sliced at the plants until they were free._

 _"Come on, Grey Man" Holly said pulling him up. The old man's lip was split and bleeding, but he didn't seem to care. Holly helped him move down the passage, over the stones that had fallen from the top of the walls and around the strange eye lichen that jutted out from the cracks. It wasn't long before the old man stopped walking and touched the wall. "I think we've just been traveling in a straight line."_

 _"Peach" The old man moaned. "Peach."_

 _"I don't have a peach" Holly snapped. She took her coat off. She was getting warm in this strange land. She adjusted her blouse and pocketed the things from her coat pockets, leaving her coat to remain on the ground. "Are you doing okay?" Holly leaned against the wall that the old man was touching. His eyes looked more open, a little tighter around the edges, and his cheeks had a little color to them. "You're looking a little better."_

 _"I need…a peach" The old man told her. She nodded._

 _"As soon as we find one, you can have one" Holly replied. She let her hand fiddled with the emerald she had been given that was in her pocket. Her brain was kicking her. "I don't even really know what I'm doing here. Sorrell, this elf guy – I guess, tricked me into coming." Holly pulled the emerald from her pocket to show the old man. "He held this out and I took it so I could check it out. Apparently that meant I accepted the role of Champion."_

 _The old man reached for the emerald and held it gingerly. His lips moved, but Holly couldn't hear what he was saying. He held his bony hand in a fist around the emerald and scrunched his face. He turned and faced the wall. It almost looked like he was praying._

 _"Are you alright?" Holly asked. She touched his shoulder. When he turned to face her, she gasped. He looked younger. The wrinkles had mostly faded and she could actually make out the color of his eyes. His hair was still white, his skin still paper thin, and he still looked weak and wobbly. "Oh my gosh."_

 _"Thank you" The man said in a normal, but tired tone. His voice was smoother and younger. His hand opened and all that remained of the emerald was green dust. "I'm sorry about that. I know it was your payment."_

 _"What did you do to it?" Holly asked. Her gaping mouth snapped shut. The green dust blew out of his hand._

 _"I absorbed it" The man replied. "It had a little magic in it. I took it."_

 _"Who are you?" Holly asked. She didn't really care about an emerald with a little magic. She wasn't even sure what she would do with a slightly magical emerald. The man stood up as straight as he could manage._

 _"I'm Jareth" The man said proudly. "I am…was the Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth."_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Holly followed Jareth as he led her from passageway to passageway. He was moving faster and Holly had the strange feeling that he wasn't back to whatever form was regular for him. His face was still sagged, his hair white, and while his voice was stronger it still sounded like that of an old man. He had taken off hastily through the corridors after his quick introduction.

"So….uh…do you still need a peach?" Holly asked as she followed him. Jareth stopped and leaned against a stone wall partition. He looked exhausted. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Nothing is ever how it seems around here" Jareth told her.

Holly wrinkled her face at his cryptic answer. "What?" She watched him fiddle around under the grey cloak that he had on. His hands emerged wearing dirty white gloves. "How long were you out there?"

"It seemed like ages" Jareth replied. He moved his head and dust spilled onto his shoulders. Holly reached out and brushed off his shoulders. Jareth gave her a wild look, as if she had done something inappropriate.

"You're a bit dusty" Holly shrugged. Holly looked around at the stone walls that all seemed to look the same. The corridors were all dirty, as if some great wind storm had blown in dirt and branches and leaves.

"Don't touch me unless I give you permission" Jareth snapped at her. Holly cocked an eyebrow towards him and crossed her arms. "I am a king."

"Were a king" Holly quipped. Jareth moved, a cloud of dust trailing after him. "Where are you going?"

"To the castle" Jareth sighed. He turned and found the human woman directly behind him.

"Don't get snippy with me" Holly said. "I've helped you out so far, haven't I?"

"Yes" Jareth sneered.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth… _Your Majesty_ " Holly told him. She walked past him, not terribly concerned if he followed her. She turned left, walked straight, and then took the second right. She found herself looking at three doors. The first was old and strong, the second was wooden and delicately carved, and the third looked like a flimsy closet door. Holly reached for the carved wooden door.

"Don't!" Jareth called out before she could touch the door. Holly looked back at him. He looked like a grumpy old man with a slight hunched back, though in the grey cloak he had on he looked a bit like a grumpy old owl. He moved to stand beside the girl. "You can't just pick any door."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked. "They're just doors."

"They are never _just doors_ " Jareth replied. He looked over at the old, strong door. "Perhaps that one."

"What's wrong with this door?" Holly asked pointing to the door she was going to try.

"I don't like it" Jareth said simply. He pushed on the old door and it didn't budge. He stepped back from it with narrowed old eyes. One of his hands shook and he tucked it back under his cloak. He looked over at Holly, who shook her head and stepped up to the door. She pushed on the door and it stubbornly opened.

"You're welcome" Holly said as Jareth swept past her. She followed Jareth, looking back to see that the door had disappeared, and nearly ran into him when he stopped in the middle of the passageway.

"It's a dead end" Jareth grumbled. His long white hair shook and Holly realized he was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Imagine that" Holly grumbled.

"Hi!" A high-pitched voice called out from behind Jareth and Holly. They turned and found a strange looking creature sitting on a stone block. It looked like an overly fuzzy bunny, dyed pastel colors, and sporting long arms and legs.

"Hi" Holly replied. She couldn't help but feel distrust when she looked at the cute creature. If there was one thing she knew she could rely on in a place where "nothing is as it seems", it was her gut feelings. "Who are you?"

"Pepper" The pastel fuzz ball said in a cheery voice.

"How do we get out of here, Pepper?" Jareth asked. His white eyebrows were furrowed, looking like an angry grandfather. Pepper had a little pouch next to…him? Her? Pepper stuck in a paw and pulled out two round items that looked like lime green plums.

"It's simple" Pepper said. "One of these is poisoned."

"Which one is poisoned?" Holly asked. She took a step closer and looked at the fruit without touching them.

Pepper giggled hysterically. "I'm not sure."

"They look exactly the same" Holly reported to Jareth after standing back up and stepping back to him. His eyes were glued to the two pieces of fruit. "How does this work? We pick one and take a bite?"

"Yeppers!" Pepper said with a wide grin.

"Can we ask you questions?" Holly asked.

"You've been asking questions" Pepper said with a giggle. Jareth moved to look at the two pieces of fruit. Holly crossed her arms.

"Which piece of fruit would you eat?" Holly asked. Pepper shrugged.

"They both look good to me" Pepper replied. Jareth looked up at Pepper, then back down at the fruit.

"If we eat one, will you eat the other?" Holly asked. Pepper's grin faded to a frown.

"What if I get the poisonous one?" Pepper asked. The cute façade was fading and Pepper started looking more like some kind of angry muppet.

"What if you do?" Holly asked. "Take the challenge with us, Pepper." Jareth stood up from his bent position, his knees popping, and he pulled Holly aside.

"What are you doing?" Jareth hissed at her.

"Trying to get the upper hand, old man" Holly replied in a harsh whisper. "Looking for some way to figure this out."

"Let me handle it" Jareth growled at her. Holly pressed her lips tight. Despite his obvious age, he was fairly intimidating. Jareth went over to the stone block and picked up one of the pieces of fruit.

"Are you sure you want that one?" Pepper asked.

"Would you like to bite into it?" Jareth asked. Pepper shook its head 'no'. Jareth took a bite, and another, and another, until the small fruit was gone. He tossed the dark pit away and glared at the creature. Holly found that her breath was caught in her throat as she waited for something to happen.

Pepper's eyes widened and the creature moved off of the stone block. Jareth made a terrible sound and collapsed forward onto the stone block. Holly gasped and hurried to help him.

"It was the wrong fruit!" Holly shrieked with surprise. She touched his shoulder. He was still and for a brief second she thought he was poisoned, maybe dead. Jareth shuddered and moved to stand up. He pushed Holly's hands away and glared down at Pepper.

"King Jareth!" Pepper yelped. The critter ran off, disappearing into a small hole that looked like a rain spigot. Jareth turned to Holly. He was beautiful. His old face had tightened into a younger face and his eyebrows had darkened. He stood taller and stronger. Even his hair had changed, going from white to platinum blonde. It even seemed a little more put together instead of being flat and dull.

"Oh my god" Holly whispered to herself. She took a small step to the side and looked at the man before her. "You…you're much taller now."

"How do I look?" Jareth asked. He touched his face and relief graced his face when he felt his skin. The paper thin skin had regained its youthful elasticity and color.

"You're very handsome" Holly replied. The other piece of fruit was smashed on the stone block. Juice was smeared on Jareth's glove. "I think you chose the right piece of fruit."

"Of course I did" Jareth said. They looked around and found an open passageway. Holly hurried down the passageway with Jareth just behind her. The stones gave way to a severe overgrowth of plants.

"How young are you going to get?" Holly asked. They rounded a corner and found the path eroding away from laid stone to brown earth.

"I would guess that I'm back to my correct appearance" Jareth stated. He moved to pass her, but Holly stuck her arm out, stopping him.

"Look at that" Holly said pointing to tiny holes in the dirt. "What is that?"

"We can keep going, just don't step on the dirt" Jareth replied. He leapt over the dirt to other laid stones. Holly followed him. The further they traveled down the overgrown passage, the longer the patches of dirt.

"What is in the dirt?" Holly asked after nearly touching the dirt with her heel. Jareth steadied her and gave a sour look at the ground.

"You do not want to know" Jareth replied. He looked around and pulled Holly through a hedge. Holly made a sound, expecting to have her face brushed by leaves and dense branches. Instead, she found herself pulled into another passageway.

"I didn't even see that open-" Holly said. A gloved hand covered her mouth, cutting her off. Walking away from them was a large creature that didn't seem friendly. Jareth dragged Holly behind another opening in the corridor before removing his hand from her mouth.

"He's let the Labyrinth become more dangerous than it's ever been" Jareth muttered. He peeked around the corner before turning to Holly.

"Who?" Holly asked. "I don't even know who we're up against. Do you know that?"

Jareth hushed her and pushed her down the corridor. As soon as they made it past some twists and turns, away from where the creature had been, Jareth spoke up. "The fiend's name is Misha."

"I need to know what's going on, Jareth" Holly said. "What happened around here? I can't help if I don't know what is going on."

"I was overthrown by Misha. It seems like ages ago, but I have no way of knowing" Jareth said. They moved into an open space that looked to have once been a small garden. "He stripped me of my powers and my throne."

"How?" Holly asked. Jareth was looking at the raised bed in the center of the open space menacingly. The plants that had once thrived were all dead and were in heaps of black and beige.

"My amulet" Jareth replied softly. "I need my amulet back. Only then can I right the wrongs."

"That's not much of a story" Holly said following Jareth to the end of the old garden.

"I do not owe you a story" Jareth replied. They headed for one of many passageways at the end of the garden. "Just don't trust—" The wall sealed itself off with solid stone, blocking Holly from Jareth. "Holly?"

Holly could hear Jareth call for her, but the more he called, the further away he sounded. Holly called out to him and banged her fists on the stone partition to no avail. The walls were too high to climb over, but she considered them anyway. The walls of the garden space were of stone, along with the partition, though beyond it she had seen more overgrown hedges and plants. Pressing her hands to either side of the corridor entrance, she noted that she could scuttle up the passage. She raised a foot about waist height, pressing it tightly along the wall, kept her hands tight on the walls and lifted herself up, pressing her other foot tightly against the other side. When her feet were firmly planted on either side of the passage, she moved her hands up and planted them firmly, then moved each foot, climbing little by little.

"How inventive" A deep voice said from behind her. Holly felt a hand grab her shirt and pull her back. Her breath was lost when she hit the stone-covered ground. Her eyes closed mid-fall and she wasn't sure how long it took her to open them up. She felt someone straddling her hips, enough so she was unable to lift her legs. When her vision sharpened, she found a tall dark-haired man sitting on her, the pure opposite of Jareth's paleness. Even though he wore a cloak, Holly had been able to tell that Jareth was thin and lithe, where this man was tall and muscular. He wore all black; tight black trousers, a black tunic, and Holly could only guess at black boots. "Greetings."

"Who are you?" Holly asked. She tried not to blush, but the deep voice and handsome dark features of the man made her react like a younger version of herself. She moved to sit up, but he pressed her to the ground with one large hand. She gripped his arm and tried to move him, but he was firm as steel. He grinned at her attempts.

"I believe that coward introduced me" The dark-haired man replied. His voice was deep enough that it almost sounded like a purr. "I am Misha, Ruler of the Labyrinth."

"Get off of me" Holly pushed at his hand. It tightened into a fist and he lifted her into a sitting position by her shirt.

"You're not much of a champion" Misha remarked. He ran a finger over one of her pink cheeks. He looked over her unremarkable brown hair, her grey eyes, and her pseudo-sporty business attire. "Why were you chosen? What makes you special?"

"I don't know" Holly answered. She reached out to push him away, but he was as immobile as his hand. His face was handsome and fierce. Emotions were void while he looked her over, but he still seemed to be menacing; even more so when she noticed his bright green eyes. "What do you want?"

He pushed her to the ground, pinning her there. He considered her question for a moment before leaning down. His lips were inches from hers and his long black hair created a curtain around them. He grinned and licked his lips. "What would you be willing to give me?"

"Not much" Holly grumbled. She wanted to squirm away from him, but only succeeded in bracing one hand against his chest and the other still gripping the hand on her shoulder. She felt something under his tunic between her hand and his chest.

"I've never had the pleasure of experiencing a human" Misha growled into her ear. Holly's flesh crawled. "Perhaps I should keep you here. I hear humans are quite intoxicating."

"You're disgusting" Holly hissed at him. The blush in her cheeks fading quickly. "That's so disrespectful. You're a monster."

Misha crushed his lips against hers in an angry, demanding kiss. Holly squealed and tried to push him away. He took his time pulling away from her, laughing softly as he did.

"You're not the best kisser" Misha commented. He stood up, pulling her up along with him. He kept his grip on her blouse, keeping her close when she stood up. "I'm guessing you weren't trying very hard."

"At all" Holly shot him a murderous glare. Standing in front of him, she had to crane her neck to make eye contact with him. She wasn't overly short, he was just tall. He grinned at her, undoing her nerves ever so slightly.

Misha lifted her up and whispered into her ear. "You can stop all of this just by giving into me and forgetting about Jareth."

"I'll take my chances, asshole" Holly replied. Her shirt made a ripping sound. Chiffon blouses were not meant to lift a person. Misha simply laughed and faded away, his grip fading as well leaving Holly to fall hard on her butt. As soon as he disappeared the stone partition crumbled away.

"Holly!" Jareth called to her. He hurried over the rubble of bricks. "That was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Holly said standing up. She was surprised to find Jareth poking her around her collarbone with a frown on his face.

"You mustn't dawdle" Jareth commanded. "If you had kept up with me, we wouldn't have had a problem."

Holly batted his hand away and headed for the nearest corridor. She was not having the best day. It just seemed to be full of jerks, one after the other, and if it wasn't people, it was the fact that she was in a strange place.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Jareth and Holly had found their way around hedges, getting wrong directions from a tree and chased by a swarm of flower fairies, and now found themselves at the bottom of a deep oubliette. Holly sat still; trying to work out a way to escape the pit, while Jareth insisted that there had to be a way out. The ground beneath them had crumbled away, revealing an oubliette trap.

"Why aren't you helping?" Jareth demanded from the dark.

"I'm thinking" Holly snapped.

"It's not productive" Jareth said. "Help me look for something."

"For what?" Holly asked. She moved into the shadows until she brushed up against the rocky cavernous walls. "I just feel rocky walls."

"Anything" Jareth replied. Holly felt around for anything.

"How long do you think we've been wandering around the Labyrinth?" Holly asked. Jareth's silence spoke volumes. Holly sighed. "It might be easier to get through the Labyrinth if you were to talk and be friendly."

"My only interest is to reclaim my throne" Jareth said. Holly's hand brushed against something roundish and rough. She picked up the item, noting the ridges and the slight curve.

"I think I found a...shell? Why is there a shell here?" Holly announced. She heard Jareth fumble through the dark oubliette and then she felt his gloved hand bump into her arm. She felt around and slid the shell into his waiting hands. "I don't know what you can do with it."

"You can hear sounds in shells" Jareth informed her.

"That's with spiral shells, like conch shells" Holly replied. "This is a clam shell or something."

"You can hear sounds in shells" Jareth repeated. He slid across the rough floor and Holly felt him reach out for her, touching her shoulder and face. He found her ear and then she felt the shell pressed up between them. "Close your eyes and listen."

Holly did as she was told. She was surprised to hear the sound of birds coming from the shell. She could almost hear leaves rustling as well. She felt something touch the skin of her arm. She opened her eyes and found that she was in a forest with Jareth next to her. She glanced at her arm and brushed away a moth that had landed on her.

"We're in a forest" Holly announced. Jareth opened his eyes and pulled away from her. The glittering trees and the dense foliage were an up front giveaway of where they were. Her stomach twisted a little at the sudden change of scenery. The Labyrinth felt like a twisted, deadly dream mixed with the slight feeling of sea-sickness.

"The Forbidden Forest" Jareth stated grimly. Holly rubbed her eyes. Her eyes throbbed from the amount of darkness they had been in. She looked at Jareth, then at herself. They were dirty, covered in a grey layer of dirt from the oubliette.

"We're filthy" Holly said. She tried brushing the dirt from her pants, but it didn't help.

"Come" Jareth said walking through the forest. They made their way through the uneven ground and jutting roots.

"I haven't seen the castle at all" Holly said following Jareth. She climbed over a large root and slid down nearly six feet to the sunken ground below. "Since there are trees here, maybe you can finally find a peach."

"Peaches don't grow in this forest" Jareth replied. He began a climb along the base of a boulder, hoisting himself up to a low cliff. Leaning over the cliff, he gestured for Holly to hurry along. "What did Misha want with you before?"

"He…uh…" Holly said while climbing. She pulled herself up along the boulder and reached out for Jareth's offered hand. "Nothing, he just wanted me to help him out, not you."

"And that's it?" Jareth asked. He helped pull her up onto the cliff ledge.

"Pretty much" Holly replied. She caught the look on Jareth's face that revealed that he knew she was leaving something out. "He got a little physical."

"Are you helping him out?" Jareth asked stiffly. Holly stepped away from the cliff edge, unsure if he would push her if he thought she would answer 'yes'.

"I called him an asshole" Holly said. Jareth laughed. It was wholly unexpected, but not unwelcome. He laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had heard in a long while.

"You know, that was not the wisest thing to do" Jareth said.

"Yes, I know" Holly agreed with a nod. Holly sat down and Jareth joined her. "I feel like i've lost my sense of direction. Do you know where we are?"

"Roughly" Jareth replied. "We shouldn't be too far away."

"What happened? I mean, what happened between you and Misha?" Holly asked. Jareth looked around at the forest and his mouth drew into a firm straight line. "Your Majesty?"

"This kingdom is very special Holly" Jareth said softly. Holly had to strain to hear him at first. "I was able to crossover to your world at any given time and that is something that many have been after for a long time." His eyes were angry as he spoke, betraying his calm demeanor. "It wasn't a shock when Misha approached me, wanting a battle. I had a strong army and I should have won."

"Why didn't you?" Holly asked.

"I underestimated him" Jareth replied. "Nothing more."

"How did you end up like you were, when I found you?" Holly asked.

"You humans can be so naive" Jareth said. "Magic, of course. Magic fuels the land and everyone who lives here." A howl came from deep in the forest. Jareth stood up, immediately on edge. "Come. We must move on."

"Does he have any weaknesses? Any major faults?" Holly asked. She followed Jareth through the underbrush and along a narrow game trail. "I watch films and read books. The bad guy always has some sort of major flaw."

"This isn't a movie" Jareth replied. They walked on, passing through a bunch of trees that seemed to catch on their clothes. Holly's heart leapt when she heard another howl. "Everyone has flaws, you know."

"What was that howl? Is there something following us?" Holly asked. She nearly ran into Jareth when he stopped abruptly. Jareth turned and pushed her through a harsh wall of brittle branches. Holly had caught a glimpse of long thorns on some plant that seemed to trail high, like a thorny climbing vine.

"Move quietly" Jareth whispered to her. The brittle branches left scratches on exposed skin and made tears in their clothes. They trudged on, pushing through thicker and thicker underbrush until they stumbled onto a footpath. Holly was instantly relieved. She touched her cheek, under her eye, and felt a smudge of blood on her fingers.

"I'm blee-" Holly was silenced by Jareth's gloved hand. She looked in the direction he was looking and felt her heart race. In the distance there were three very large, very dark furred wolves. Impossibly large for wolves, nearly the size of a small pony. Jareth's free hand found her hip and together they silently took a few slow steps backward until they managed to place a flowering bush between them and the fierce animals.

"Run" Jareth whispered as soon as the wolves were out of sight. Holly wasted no time in turning and racing down the path with Jareth at her heels. Holly's heart was racing as she rushed headlong into the forest. Time was lost to her, but at some point Jareth yelled. "Holly, run!"

Her legs carried her deeper into the forest and she finally realized that the sound that had been registering as Jareth crying out was actually the sound of the giant wolves. Risking a glance, Holly looked behind her and found Jareth only a few steps behind her and the wolves nearly at his ankles. Extra adrenaline rushed into her system and Holly pushed Jareth into the thick underbrush. She turned towards the wolves and screamed as they barreled into her. Holly was knocked down and felt strong jaws on her shoulder. One of the wolves howled, but Holly could only see black fur. She gripped the neck fur of the wolf and tried pushing it away. Holly's own screams filled her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

There was no indication of how long it had been, but Holly found herself laying on a stone bench next to a long pool of water. She tried sitting up, but a shock of pain shot through her shoulder. She looked at the water, trying to figure out where she was, and watched as Misha emerged from the depths. HIs piercing green eyes looked amused. Holly closed her eyes when he stepped closer to her, emerging more and more.

 _He's the worst kind of asshole_ , Holly told herself. _He's an attractive asshole._ When she opened her eyes again she found Misha stepping out from the water, nude, and moving to sit next to her. His black hair clung to his shoulders and he wore a pendant around his neck, but nothing else. Holly kept her eyes focused on his face.

"You're awake" Misha said with a smile. "I watched you gallantly save that toe-headed moron from those wolves." He knelt down beside her and touched her wounded shoulder, causing her pain. "You seem to be hurt."

"Where are we?" Holly asked, finding her voice. "Where's King Jareth?"

"Oh, who knows where that blonde idiot is" Misha replied. He leaned over her, his wet hair falling a little onto her blouse and skin. "It's Holly, isn't it my champion?" Holly's eyelids felt heavy, but she forced them open. "I can fix your shoulder for you."

"Why?" Holly asked. She closed her eyes for a long second before opening them. She felt a little chilled and her shoulder was growing more painful, especially since it had begun to throb with her heartbeat. "What do you want?"

"I help you, you help me" Misha replied. His fingers were pulling at her shirt so he could take a closer look at the damage done. "Tell me, what has Jareth been talking about?"

"Kicking your butt" Holly replied. She cried out when she felt Misha grip her shoulder. "Magic! He talks about magic!"

Misha rolled his eyes and let go of Holly's shoulder. "Of course he does. That's all he ever held dear, his magic." He ripped Holly's delicate shirt, already ripped and torn in too many places to repair. "Are you familiar with any magic?"

"No" Holly replied watching him. Misha roughly pulled her shirt away from her, ripping the delicate fabric with ease, delighted at the zippy tearing sound. Holly shut her eyes and looked away. She almost opened them to see what he would do when she felt a cold cloth being pressed firmly to her wound. "That hurts! Stop!"

"No" Misha replied. "You will see. You will be healed. Give it time."

"Stop!" Holly cried. Her good hand shot up and was on his wrist, but as before, he was as immobile as stone.

"I want to know what Jareth is after right now. He's always been crafty" Misha said ignoring Holly's painful expression. "Does he have magic stashed away somewhere?"

"I don't know" Holly replied. "He doesn't talk much."

"Not much, but some" Misha said. Misha used his free hand to snap twice. A strange looking boy came over, his skin pink and his eyes large and solid black. He held a tray with a variety of fruits, berries, cheeses, and flowers. Misha picked out a smooth red berry that looked oddly like a miniature, doll-size, eggplant - just red. He shoved it into Holly's mouth and forced her to swallow it. It wasn't unpleasant, but had a slight sour taste. Holly waited for something awful to happen. "That should help."

"What was that?" Holly asked. Her lips felt a little tingly and the pain from her shoulder was quickly disappearing. Misha reached out and retrieved another berry. He traced her bottom lip with it before allowing her to eat it.

"These berries" Misha whispered in her ear. "Will make you see only what's in front of you while taking away your pain."

Holly couldn't help it when she noticed his green eyes again, only this time they were brighter and shiny and seemed to have their own light. In fact, his skin seemed more tanned and appeared to be glowing ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the fuzzy feeling in her mind.

"Your shoulder is healing" Misha told her. Holly wasn't watching her shoulder, but she felt the cloth being replaced for a new cool one. It stung but only for a moment. She couldn't look away from the chiseled handsome face in front of her. "Tell me what Jareth wants."

"He was hungry. He wanted a peach" Holly whispered to him, entranced. Holly felt another berry being brushed against her lips and she opened her mouth to eat it.

"A peach?" Misha said. He looked away from her and ordered the food bearer to leave. He looked down at Holly and smiled. Humans were so easily affected by fae food, it was almost laughable. He leaned in close enough to almost brush her lips with his when he spoke. "Does he trust you?"

"Yes" Holly replied.

"I want you to trust me, Holly" Misha whispered. "Will you trust me?"

"Yes" Holly replied. Misha brushed his free hand against her cheek.

"If you reach the Goblin City, I want you to kill Jareth" Misha said in a seductive tone. He gave her a small kiss. "You can't let him into the castle. I'll send you home unharmed if you bring me his gloves."

"Alright" Holly said as if she had simply been asked to pick up milk from the store. Her fuzzy head and the green eyes of Misha made her unable to focus, except on Misha's deep voice.

"I'm fixing your shoulder" Misha said. "You can trust me because I'm fixing you."

"I trust you" Holly said in a daze. Misha gave her a deep kiss before pulling away from her and her shoulder. He removed the damp cloth and pulled her into a sitting position on the bench.

"You're all healed, Holly" Misha said. He pulled her up to stand and pulled her towards the pool. "You should clean up before heading back."

"Yes" Holly said wading into the pool with him. Misha freed her hair from the hair tie and pushed her under the water. When Holly emerged, Misha picked pieces of branch and leaves from her hair as she gathered her wits. "What are you doing?"

"Just helping you get cleaned up" Misha replied. Holly was groggy, as if she was waking from a deep sleep and couldn't get her bearings right away. Misha placed one of her hands on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where's King Jareth?" Holly asked.

"You'll be seeing him soon" Misha replied. "You're welcome."

"What?" Holly asked. "I don't feel right."

"It will pass" Misha replied. Holly felt Misha disappear and herself start to fall forward. Instead of falling into the pool of water, Holly felt herself simply falling and falling.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Holly hit the forest floor with a thud just before she felt someone trip over her.

"Holly!" Jareth said surprised. Holly heard him move and he turned her over. Aside from her torn blouse and exposed undergarment, she looked fine. Jareth pulled her into a sitting position. "Holly, are you alright?"

"I...yeah, I think so" Holly replied almost sleepily. She looked at her shoulder and brushed her fingers over the area that had been torn apart. "He fixed my shoulder."

"I thought those wolves had killed you" Jareth said. He looked at her shoulder. Pink marks remained of where the flesh had been torn, but it was indeed healed. "What price was paid for this?"

"I don't know" Holly said. "He wanted information."

"Misha wouldn't fix you for free" Jareth said. He stood up and helped Holly up.

"Well, I don't remember" Holly replied. Jareth removed his cloak and wrapped it around Holly. "He had a pendant on. What does yours look like?"

"It's a horned pendant. Silver and gold. Pointed at the top" Jareth said securing the cloak so Holly was covered.

"I saw it. He was wearing it" Holly told him. She looked down at the cloak. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Jareth said. "I owe you for saving my life, Holly." He took her hand and led her through the trees. "Come on, we're getting closer."

Holly wasn't sure where they were in the forest, but they could see part of the high wall of the Labyrinth and looming beyond it was a hint of the distant castle spires. The forest had grown cool and quiet. Jareth led Holly through the forest with confident strides. They trudged towards the wall, eventually finding an entrance. They both were relieved to be out of the forest.

"On the bright side, we didn't run into most of the dangers that can be found in that forest" Jareth said leading Holly through the winding passages. They walked undisturbed, which was disturbing in itself, until they came across the junkyard.

"That seemed too easy" Holly said. Jareth stepped back, putting a hand on the small of her back, and they both stepped into the junkyard.

"I agree" Jareth said. "Keep your eyes open."

"For what?" Holly asked.

"Anything" Jareth replied. "Anything."

The junkyard smelled like an old musty attic that had some occasional rot. Every so often a random toy would fall from the sky, adding to the junk piles. Holly watched rats scurry about ahead of them and crows watching from high points. The sky looked murky, like an overcast winter night, but only over this portion of the labyrinth. The occasional tumble of toys made Holly's skin crawl and she stayed close to Jareth.

"Usually my goblins would be out here sorting through this rubble" Jareth said. The disgust in his voice was apparent. "It's never been this...disgusting."

"Where are your goblins now?" Holly asked.

"I don't know if Misha killed them or locked them up or if he did something else" Jareth said. They stepped over a child's toy chest and tried to find their way through the junk. They stopped at a small clearing and took a break. Holly picked up a bear doll. _Someone loved this once_ , she thought. She tossed the doll down and looked at things within reach: a broken mirror, a tattered book, a tacky jewelry box, a toy car, and finally a child's kitchen set. She opened the plastic oven and was surprised to find a peach inside.

"Your Majesty! A peach" Holly said. She held out the peach so he could see it. Jareth stood up from the shelf he had been sitting on and took the fruit. He inspected it wearily.

"You found this here?" Jareth asked. Holly was smiling at him.

"It was in that kid oven" Holly said pointing out the oven. Jareth smelled the peach. It smelled like a peach of perfect ripeness. Jareth looked around and found a plastic knife near the kitchen set. He sliced the peach open and inspected it. It looked fine. "Do you think it was left there for you?"

"I don't know" Jareth replied. "I desperately want it, but is it poisoned?"

"Want me to try a bite?" Holly asked. Jareth cocked an eyebrow at her before taking a bite. He held the bite in his mouth, tasting it, testing it, in a similar way that a wine connoisseur swishes wine around their mouth at a tasting. After a moment he swallowed and began devouring the piece of fruit. Holly watched as he let the peach juice run down his chin and stain his gloves. As soon as he ate it, looking wild eyed, he made a gesture. Holly was amazed to see, what she thought was, a bubble appear. He waved his hand and it disappeared. "How did you do that?"

"I still need my pendant" Jareth said sternly. He swiped at his chin with his dirty sleeve and looked at the towering wall of the Goblin City. "Come, Holly. We need to hurry."

"Wait" Holly said. Jareth was off, re-energized with a definite mission. Holly trailed after him, trying not to trip over the cloak. "What was that? How did you do it? Was that a magic peach?"

Jareth formed bubbles and flicked them away as he walked. The items that got hit by the bubbles would float for a moment before tumbling down onto the junk pile. His powers were weak. He couldn't produce crystals and he couldn't get much of anything out of these bubbles. Jareth stormed through the junkyard until he found one of the gates of the Goblin City.

"Jareth" Holly called out catching up to him. Her head was spinning and she felt a little...dizzy.

"This may be dangerous" Jareth said as soon as she was standing beside him. He felt a sting between his ribs. He looked over at Holly, who was standing there cloaked in white and grey with her arm outstretched towards him, her hand holding the handle of a broken toy. He looked down and found the handle protruding from his side and blood beginning to drip down his side. "Holly?"

"Why? Why did I do that?" Holly finally asked in disbelief. Jareth moved to lean against the heavy door of the Goblin City gate. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Misha" Jareth grumbled. He slid to his knees and pulled the handle from his ribs. Blood ran down his side. He formed a few bubbles and they burst as they hit Holly. Jareth pulled himself up, holding his side, and hurried into the Goblin City. Holly watched as she floated in the air for a moment. She fell onto a pile of junk and it felt almost as painful as stepping on a lego.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: No reviews yet...that's a little disappointing, but who cares. I write this stuff because it entertains me. I just hope someone out there likes it.

 **7**

Jareth crept into the Goblin City and saw that it hadn't taken a terrible amount of damage, nothing he couldn't repair in the future. Goblins roamed the city along with trolls and ogres, the majority that came with Misha to take over the Labyrinth. Trying to avoid being seen, Jareth swiped a brown drop cloth and wrapped it around himself. He hurried from spot to spot, watching out for anyone who might recognize him.

Holly ran through the gates of the Goblin City and right into a mirrored room. She found herself running head first into a mirrored corner. The gate closed somewhere around her and then the room was dark.

Jareth stepped between goblin shops and pressed his gloved hand against his side. The minor wound stung and he felt unable to take a full, deep breath without intense pain.

"Get outta my alley!" A shrill shriek came from behind him. Jareth glanced behind him and saw a fairly round goblin woman brandishing a broom. "This is my alley you gutter snipe!"

He left, moving quickly and hoping that no one would mind his presence as he moved through the city. He had entered the Goblin City on the west side, which was the furthest gate from the castle. He wove his way through a crowd watching a few dancing goblins, managed to remain hidden when two patrolling trolls passed through the main avenue, and he avoided recognition when he recognized some passing enslaved goblins as those from his royal army. The Goblin City was massive and Jareth told himself that he would have to make a more direct thoroughfare to the castle when he recaimed his throne.

Holly stood still in the dark room. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when the light from a single candle suddenly gave minute illumination. In the mirrors, it looked as though it came from behind her, but at a distance that was impossible.

"Hello?" Holly called out. A second candle illuminated and Holly could almost make out the table the candles were resting on. Stretching out her hands, Holly felt around the mirrored room, turning in circles. The candles were impossible! The room walls were mirrors. Holly watched as more candles were lit by an unseen force. "Hello?"

Holly watched the mirrors. The room behind her remained dimly illuminated. The room in the mirror had dark burgundy walls and waxed wooden floors. The decor was minimal, but ornate. It reminded Holly of an 18th-century room.

"Holly" Misha's voice called out in a disembodied echo. Holly looked for Misha, but he wasn't there. She turned to look around and felt silly when she simply managed to look at the room yet again. Something was different, but she couldn't quite place it. She saw the table and the candles, the dim light, the burgundy walls, but not- "Holly."

Holly gasped and jumped, startled, when a hand touched her shoulder. Before she could fully react to the hand and voice, she felt the hand move to her throat and another snake around her waist. A tall, firm figure held her.

"Holly" Misha hissed in her ear. "Why is Jareth still alive?" Holly could only make noise and groaned. "I asked you to trust me, to kill Jareth, so I could send you home unharmed." Misha's hand, that was on Holly's throat, dropped and unclasped the cloak. "What will I do with you?"

Holly tried stepping away from Misha and found that he allowed it. She turned towards Misha and backed up until she hit the table. The mirrors were gone, except for a few that lined the wall behind Mischa. He was dressed in what looked like black clothing, but the candlelight indicated that he had small ornate details over his vest and frock coat. It was a glamorous change from his dark warrior look she had first encountered. He looked like some kind of dark pirate or highwayman. His dark clothes looked as if they had tiny stars of green, gold, and blue sewn into it. His long dark hair was tied back with a green ribbon that matched the ribbon in his heeled shoes. Jareth's pendant was prominately displayed hanging from Misha's neck. Without meaning to, Holly found herself nearly breathless at the sight of him.

"Where-?" Holly whispered. "What do you want?"

"How did you manage to get here?" Misha asked. He paced, gradually getting closer and closer to Holly. "What magic being brought you here?"

"Why do you care?" Holly hissed. She couldn't manage a full voice answer, especially when she saw the bright twinkling green of his eyes. Misha finally towered before her and leaned in. Holly heard his hands gently touch the polished table. His face was a breath away from hers. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Absolutely not" Misha growled. In an instant, Holly felt herself being pulled and lifted, twirled around until she stood a few feet from the table. A brushing around her legs made her look down. Her business clothes were gone and in their place was a dark green dress with black pearl accents in the same 18th-century style as Misha's outfit. Holly touched the dress to make sure she wasn't losing her mind. "Much better. Music?" Misha flicked his hand and somewhere an orchestra played a slow song. Misha pulled Holly into a dancing embrace and tried moving around the room with her. Holly was wide eyed and clumsy. "You are a terrible dancer."

"I never said I was any good" Holly remarked. She tried stopping, digging her heels into the ground in protest, but Misha simply pulled her along as if she were simply a stiff broom. Holly was never one to normally cry, but she started to feel tears well up in her eyes. "Let me go."

"Don't be silly" Misha said with a dark grin. He twirled her around and then held her tightly against him. "You being here means that I win."

"Win what?" Holly asked. "Are you threatened by me? By King Jareth?"

"That magicless oaf?" Misha asked. He leaned in and brushed Holly's cheek with his lips. "I'll humiliate him, drive him to madness, do terrible things to him. He is no threat."

Holly turned her face away from Misha, hoping to escape him in some manner, but she merely exposed her neck to him. Misha leaned down and placed a few kisses along her neck. "Stop. Please stop."

"You could stay here forever if you wished it" Misha told her. Holly looked at him with worry.

"I don't think I want that" Holly replied. Misha moved her around the room again and then stopped in front of the mirror. He slipped behind her, holding her in place with an arm around her waist and a roaming hand finally resting on her neck and jaw. Holly was forced to look in the mirror, to see the pairing they made.

"You wouldn't age as you would Aboveground" Misha whispered in Holly's ear. "Look at yourself. You would fit in well here." Misha released her waist and flicked his hand, a crystal appeared. "Let me show you your dreams, the possibilities, what could and couldn't be."

Holly's eyes followed the crystal, but she remained quiet. Her brain was signalling danger and all she could picture in her mind was a flashing red light.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Not sure what you guys think about Misha. Hope you like this final chapter.

 **8**

The castle was busy with goblin servants cleaning and changing out Jareth's old emblems for Misha's new ones. They glanced at the covered man, but no one stopped him. It was odd enough to make Jareth's flesh crawl with anxiety. He quietly made his way to the throne room. A few ogres lurked about at the throne room pit, but they were busy talking with each other.

Jareth slipped past the throne room, thankful for going unnoticed by the few ogres and trolls in the castle, and began feeling for magic. It was one of the most basic abilities for anyone who possessed magic abilities. Jareth held his hand out from under the brown drop cloth and walked until he felt the slight tingle at his fingertips that signalled foreign magic.

He wasn't overly surprised that it would be in his endless room; those from Aboveground occasionally refered to it as the Escher Room. Jareth put his gloved hand on the heavy door and pushed.

The room beyond had changed. There were no longer stairs and doorways. It was simply a small ballroom in burgundy, lit by candles. Jareth let his brown drop cloth fall to the floor quietly as he watched Misha forcefully twirl Holly about the room to some old tune. Jareth frowned at them and let anger cross his face. With soft, cat-like movements, Jareth took one of the many candlesticks, pinching out the flame, and held it at his side.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Jareth said. The music carried on, but Misha and Holly stopped abruptly. Misha sneered at Jareth and stepped towards him.

"Jareth" Misha growled. He noted the bloody area at Jareth's side and hoped that it was deep enough to stall his foe. "Aren't you dead yet?"

"I am not easy to kill" Jareth replied. "You, on the other hand, will be exceptionally easy to be rid of."

Misha gestured with his hands, forming a half dozen crystals that swirled before him. He made a large gesture, sending them hurdling towards Jareth. Jareth's ability to make simple bubbles came in handy, allowing him to bring the crystals to a halt. Misha watched the crystals and Jareth took advantage of the momentary advantage. The candlestick swung and connected with Misha's temple. The hit laid him on the ground. Jareth hit him again and again with the heavy candlestick until his face was bloody and his body unmoving.

Jareth retreived his pendant and stepped away from Misha. "Every new person watches the crystals."

He felt his magic returned to him as soon as he put the pendant on. He felt whole and he felt more powerful than before. With a long wave, Jareth made Misha disappear. He then turned to Holly, who was watching with wide eyes.

"Dancing with the enemy?" Jareth asked.

Holly swallowed before answering. "He forced me to dance-I thought you were dead."

"If I hadn't reacted, I probably would be" Jareth replied. He looked at her green dress. It wasn't terrible. "Are you alright?"

Holly's bottom lip twitched and she nodded. She burst into tears and she lunged forward, hugging Jareth. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that to you. It's like I couldn't stop myself."

Jareth pushed her away and tried not to look too appalled at her actions. He passed his hand over her face and felt a slight tingle. He dissolved the magic. "I think you'll be fine now."

"You're not angry?" Holly asked.

"It was not the most ideal way to get myself here, but your presence here allowed me to get rid of Misha" Jareth replied. "We will just call us even."

"Where did you send him?" Holly asked.

"To a particularly nasty bog" Jareth answered. Jareth took her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Let's get things back to normal around here."

As soon as they stepped out of the room things began to change. Goblins spotted their rightful king and turned on any nearby ogres and trolls. With the way goblins talked, it took nearly no time at all for the entire Goblin City to be in a full riot. Jareth had pulled Holly to the throne room. Dispatching of the few ogres in the pit was nothing for Jareth. Crystals hit them and carried them out of the large throne room windows. Jareth formed a large viewing crystal and kept an eye on the events going on in the city below.

"It's a war out there" Holly said in awe. A goblin in make-shift armor ran into the throne room.

"Your Highness!" The goblin cried out. He saluted. "Orders, sir!"

"Send in those blasted Redcaps! Tell them, no holds barred" Jareth ordered. The goblin bowed and ran out of the room. Jareth sunk into this throne and watched. As soon as the hideous Redcaps entered the battle, the death toll grew and the intruders were stopped.

"I can't believe all the blood and death" Holly finally said. It was like a car wreck that you just couldn't look away from. She watched as two Redcaps, named for their blood red skullcaps, removed the head of a large troll and dredged their caps in the mess. She felt a little sick and stepped away from the crystal. "What happens now?"

"I will rebuild my kingdom and restore it to it's former glory" Jareth replied. He watched as a few goblins were taken down by ogres, only for the ogres to be taken down by the Redcaps. He shifted in his throne, sitting upright and facing Holly. "I suppose you wish to go home?"

"I...yes. I wish to go home" Holly said. Jareth easily formed a crystal that turned into a vial of pink liquid. He handed it Holly.

"Drink that and you will find yourself back home" Jareth replied. "I appreciate your efforts here, Holly."

"Will I ever see you again, King Jareth?" Holly asked. Jareth smiled and stood up.

"I am Jareth, Goblin King and Ruler of the Labyrinth" Jareth told her. "If you wish to see me again-" Jareth took the vial from Holly and opened it for her, urging her to drink. "Simply wish away an unwanted child."

Holly nearly choked on the liquid in horror. "What? A child?"

"Nothing is ever as it seems" Jareth told her. His voice faded. The room faded to black. Holly felt as if she were terribly tired and floating in a warm pool of bathwater.

Holly woke up chilled and stiff. She pushed herself up from the dirt trail and found that she was at the stump where she had started. It was dark and it smelled like rain. Holly plopped onto the stump, confused. She was surprised to find that she wasn't in the green dress, perhaps more relieved than surprised.

"Sorrell?" Holly called out. She shook her head and stood up, making her way down the trail. She made around the bend and found her coat hanging from a branch. She snatched it down and plunged her hands into the pockets. Her keys, her knife, and her flashlight were all there. She pulled the coat on and hurried down the trail. "Thanks."

Holly hurried to her vehicle. She wasn't sure what had happened.

 _What a night._

 _From somewhere above her an owl hooted and watched her until she was tucked away in her vehicle._


End file.
